


Bon Anniversaire, Cher

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Singing, Childhood Memories, Dean is Determined, M/M, NOT THIS ONE, Sam's Birthdays Tend To Suck, party hats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Dean ropes Benny into planning a last-minute birthday party for Sam.





	Bon Anniversaire, Cher

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge, Round 12: Birthday Party  
> Prompt: Party Hats

Party hats were a strange invention. Benny didn’t understand. He understood the idea of a party, of course, and he was eager to join in the festivities to give Sam a fun birthday. The hats were just… odd.

Just the day before, Sam had asked Benny about his birthday. “When is it? Do you do anything to celebrate? Do you want to?”

“It’s in… uh… July. The eighteenth.” He’d never thought about it in Purgatory or as a vampire, so it took him a minute to remember the date. “When I was a kid my parents would cook me my favorite foods, but other than that, I never celebrated much. Not like it’s done now, that’s for sure. Why do you ask?”

“Curiosity. I just got thinking about birthdays. Dean and I don’t do much to celebrate our birthdays. My birthday has a long history of being awful, Cas doesn’t even have a birthday the way we understand it and he doesn’t particularly want to celebrate the day he stole Jimmy’s life from him, Dean just got used to not doing anything when Dad couldn’t be bothered and I was too little to pick up his slack for Dean. If it was something you wanted to do, though, I wouldn’t mind.”

Benny kissed Sam’s cheek. Such a thoughtful boyfriend. “Not a big deal to me, cher.”

He hadn’t thought anything more of the conversation until Dean grabbed him a couple hours later. “Sam’s birthday is tomorrow. I know he said he doesn’t like doing much, but I’ve never liked that, not since we were kids. Since for once we’re not facing some sort of world-ending Apocalypse –”

“As opposed to the kinder, gentler kind of Apocalypse?”

For someone who complained so much about Sam’s bitchfaces, Dean gave pretty good ones himself. Benny tried not to point out the resemblance. “Shut up. You and me and Cas can pull something together. Sam’s right, he’s had some crap birthdays.”

“Like what?”

“Like the time Jake Talley killed him, the time hellhounds ripped me apart, the time he jumped into the cage with Lucifer… and that’s just the ones that happened on his actual birthday, instead of just around the general time.”

Benny let out a low whistle. “Yeah, those suck, all right. I wouldn’t want to celebrate my birthday either, I had memories like those.”

“Me and Cas want to give him a good memory for once. You in?”

Dean shouldn’t have bothered asking. Of course Benny was in. The problem, though: none of them really knew how to throw a birthday party. Some things were obvious. Had to have a cake, although Dean tried to advocate for getting pie instead. Cas refused. “We can do that on your next birthday, Dean. This is Sam’s, and he likes cake.” Balloons, streamers, a gaudy banner… Deans face lit up as he threw the banner in their cart. “Good thing you’re here, Benny. You can do the singing and no one’s ears will have to bleed.”

“What do I sing?” Dean found the song on YouTube on his phone and handed it to Benny. It wasn’t hard to learn. “Why can’t you sing it, Dean?”

“I can’t sing. Sam banned me from ever singing it again.”

The party hats were Dean’s idea. He insisted that they had to have them. “Why?” Castiel wanted to know, and so did Benny.

“Because Sam will look silly and that’s always worth it.”

Benny couldn’t argue with that. Not that he agreed, but Dean was Sam’s brother and he knew better than to try. “What about presents?”

“Sam and I do stupid stuff. Protein bars and skin mags and beer, stuff like that. Just get him something small that’s useful or funny or I guess from you romantic would work.”

If the point of the party hats was for Sam to look silly, Benny really didn’t understand why he had to wear one. Or why Dean was wearing two, one over each ear. Cas’s hat had leftover streamer attached to the top.

Dean had sent Sam to the store for batteries to get him out of the way to decorate. When he got back, he walked in the door, took one look around, and walked right back out. He came back immediately after with a huge smile. “You’re all idiots. Just so you know.”

Dean blew some sort of squeaky noisemaker. He blew it a little too hard and it broke. He tossed it aside. “We’re not idiots.”

Sam pointed to the cake. “No candles?”

“Shit!” Dean smacked his forehead. “I knew we forgot something important!”

“We’re in the Men of Letters Bunker, dude. I’ll be right back.” Sam ran off and returned with a handful of candles that he set up in a ring around the cake.

Dean lit them and nodded to Benny. “You’re up. Do your thing.”

Benny sang. Sam applauded. “Dean used to sing that for me when I was really little. I made him stop when I was five. He sucks. You, not so much, and it sounds so much better with your accent.”

Which would be why Benny made sure to play up the accent when Sam was around. “You ready for presents then?”

“Oh no.” Sam turned expectantly to Dean. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“Of course I did.” Dean handed him a newspaper-wrapped bundle, which turned out to be exactly what he’d told Benny earlier – porn and protein. Cas used his angel mojo to download a language into his head – French, this time.

“Bon anniversaire, cher.”

“Merci.” From the accent, Benny assumed Cas had taught him France French. Well, Benny would just have to teach him the difference.

“Dean said not to get too fancy and since I didn’t have time to really think and search, I took his words to heart. Here.” Benny handed Sam a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of whiskey.

“Perfect.” Sam sniffed deeply at the bright tulips. “Thank you.”

Benny kissed him. “There’s more, but… not in front of these two.”

Sam reddened as he set the flowers down and took the knife Dean handed him. “Can’t wait. Cake first, though.”


End file.
